1) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a clinocompass for measuring a strike and a dip on an irregular geological outcrop and a method of measuring the strike and the dip by using the same. In more particular, the present invention a clinocompass for measuring a strike and a dip on an irregular geological outcrop having no exposed flat plane and a method of measuring the strike and the dip by using the same.
2) Background of Related Art
In general, a geological outcrop is a bedrock or a deposit that is directly exposed onto the surface of the Earth without being covered by soil or vegetation. The geological outcrop is mainly developed in a mountain at a dry area.
A work of observing the outcrop is basically performed for a geological survey. The work of observing the outcrop provides important information to determine a geological phenomenon for a worker to make a geological map of an observation target area or estimate the geological structure of the observation target area.
Meanwhile, a clinometer is a device utilized to measure a strike (the direction of the line of the intersection between a bedding plane and a horizontal plane) and a dip (an angle between the bedding plane and the horizontal plane) to detect the spatial distribution state of the surface of the Earth. The clinometer is a significantly useful portable device for a work of detecting the geological structures developed in several outcrops as well as the geological survey in a field and a site.
The clinometer is named “clinocompass” or “inclinometer”. Most clinometers include a compass and a level meter, and include strike gradations and a strike indicator for the measurement of the strike, and dip gradations and a dip indicator for the measurement of the strike.
FIGS. 1a and 1b illustrate examples to measure a strike and a dip by using a clinometer 1. As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the strike may be measured by reading the strike gradations and the strike direction indicated by a strike indicator in the state that a clinometer 1 is horizontally arranged with respect to a horizontal plane, and the dip may be measured by reading dip gradations and a dip direction indicated by a dip indicator in the state that the clinometer 1 is arranged perpendicularly to the directional line of the dip right-angled with respect to the strike.
However, a typical type of a clinometer according to the related art can usefully measure the strike and the dip in a simple manner on a geographical outcrop where a flat bedding plane is exposed. However, even the clinometer has a significant difficulty in that the strike and the dip are measured at related positions of joint planes where a flat plane is less exposed or an irregular geological outcrop having a complex shape.
Accordingly, the geographical structure and direction may not be sufficiently detected, and the analysis error of the strike and the dip according to the geographical structure may occur with high probability. In addition, when a geographical map is made, the accuracy and the precision of the geographical map may be inevitably degraded.
Meanwhile, patent document 1 among cited references discloses the constitution in a clinometer having embedded measuring rod and plate, which includes a body having an embedded measuring rod and plate sliding from an inside of the body and exposed to an outside of the body to closely make contact with stratum joint planes, and a method of measuring a strike and a dip by using the same.
Patent document 2 among cited references discloses the constitutions in a clinometer having detachable measuring rod and plate, which includes an embedded measuring rod sliding out of an inside of a support detachably coupled with a body and exposed to the outside to closely make contact with the stratum joint planes and a measuring plate detachably coupled with the support, and a method of measuring a strike and a dip by using the same.